


Peerless

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Original Work, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Fantasy, Over the Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: *Draws inspiration from One Punch Man*Ichigo Kuro has a curse... when he gets going in a match he becomes unbeatable! Perfect counters! Perfect evades! Perfect timing! Hogan City considers him a hero, even if the Heroic Wrestling Agency doesn't have him under their employ. All he wants to do is face strong opponents so he can finally get rid of his curse by losing. There's just one problem... his curse forbids him from losing on purpose! He has to lose when he's giving 110% (or at least everything he's got) in a singles match!





	1. The Dude & The Shark

“Pinfall! Beauty Sakuya was just pinned by Sharkbite Lala!” the announced shouted in a freaked state.

“Is there no one that can beat me…? If not I’ll have these wrestlers I’ve beaten today for an appetizer before the people of this city. Come one and all! I’ll fight all of you!” Sharkbite Lala, who literally was a buff shark woman dressed in a black bikini, grinned sadistically with her razor sharp shark teeth.

Watching the on TV was a young man with flat black hair bearing a dragon tattoo around his neck wearing only blue shorts and a white tank top. He then stood from the couch and stretched.

“Guess it’s up to me.” he shrugged opening his closet.

At the event a buff male wrestler had been beaten this time, literally twisted like a pretzel. The people in the stands were horrified since their feet were shackled to their seats. She then slammed her hand on one of the corners.

“Come on! Is there no one left?! Or will I choose a volunteer from the audience to entertain me?!” she laughed.

“Over here.” the young man’s voice called to her.

She looked to the opposite side of the ring to see him dressed in white sneakers, black elbow and knee pads, and a jet black singlet. Sharkbite couldn’t help but burst into laughter seeing his standard male build. After five minutes of laughing she finally managed to contain herself.

“S-So what ‘epic ring name’ are you going by…?” she asked while fighting the giggles wiping a tear from her eye.

“I never really thought of having a ring name… I just answer open challenges from tough opponents… if you insist on me having one, then just call me ‘The Dude’.” he shrugged.

“You sure? It’s going on your headstone…” Sharkbite Lala grinned.

“It’s fine. Hey, announce it so we can begin.” he told the announcer.

“R-Right… Match: Sharkbite Lala versus The Dude!” the announcer spoke with a voice crack.

-DING-

The instant she tried to grab him he blurred behind her and despite her considerable size performed a German Suplex. When she got up he leapt up slamming her neck with a strong clothesline grounding her on the mat. He then got her in an ankle lock making her cry out in pain.

“W-What is this?! Ladies and gentlemen, a wrestler who might stand a chance!” the announcer spoke with a hopeful look.

“S-Surface bastard!” she roared kicking him off her.

She moved fast, but he was faster evading and countering with suplex after suplex. He was using her weight and size to his full advantage. After the thirteenth she roared swinging her back at him making him leap back as her dorsal fin sliced the chest of his singlet.

“Your fin is sharp as a blade… guess they can’t technically rule that as illegal since it’s part of you.” he spoke examining his singlet.

“You can’t win against me…” she cackled leaping at him ready to swing her fin again.

He slid between her legs and grabbed hold of her tail to her shock. He dragged her back to the center of the ring and began to swing her by her tail. When he let go she collided with a corner making her cry out in agony holding her now dislocated shoulder. She then rushed at him swinging her hand trying to cut him with her claws as she snapped her jaws at him. He then suddenly took a boxing stance and slammed her jaw with an uppercut knocking her on her back.

“Ladies and gentlemen I don’t know what to say! He’s cleaning up with her! We might be saved!” the announcer exclaimed.

“D-Damn you!” Lala roared lunging at him.

He leapt over her as she lunged and grabbed her dorsal fin making her eyes go wide as incredible agony shot through her spine. She let out a voice-cracked scream as the young man tossed her disembodied dorsal fin out of the ring. His hair started turning red as his eyes became golden as she growled at him with tears in her eyes.

“That hair… those eyes… I’ve heard of him…” one of the high school girls in the audience gasped.

“You mean the Dragon of Vengeance that only challenges malevolent wrestlers?” another school girl asked as the young man started to box Lala’s face occasionally suplexing her.

“Yeah, him… they say he starts docile but when he’s ready for the kill his hair and eyes change color…” the high school girl replied as the young man delivered another devastating uppercut to Lala’s jaw making her eyes roll back in her head.

“You’re done.” he scoffed putting a foot on her as his hair and eyes reverted to normal.

“Shoulder’s down!” the announcer exclaimed.

“1! 2! 3!” the referee counted before signaling the bell.

-DING DING DING-

“Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the match and savior of our city, The Dude!” the announcer exclaimed crying her eyes out.

“We’ll take her into custody.” one of the defeated female wrestlers told the young man.

“Good luck with that. My job here’s done, see ya.” he nodded before promptly walking away.

“Wait! What’s your name?!” one of the male wrestlers asked feverishly.

“Hmm? Oh. It’s Ichigo Kuro. Later.” he replied before jogging off.

The next day the match was being replayed on the news. Ichigo couldn’t help noticing the news asking if the Heroic Wrestling Agency would consider accepting him as a new hero. The thought made him laugh…

“Me? A hero? Yeah right. I just want to wrestle tough opponents to finally get rid of this curse.” he scoffed rubbing his tattoo.

On the outskirts of town, a busty woman hiding all features of her body with a brown burlap cloak was staring at the city from the big hill. She then began to walk toward town. She’d heard tell of the wrestler who performed heroic deeds, but was never paid by the HWA as he wasn’t under their payroll. She wanted to meet him herself…


	2. The Dude & Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo wrestles for science!

Ichigo was on his way home with groceries wearing his usual outfit of white sneakers, blue jeans, and a grey hoodie. He became parched midway there and detoured to the local park for “E-GO” brand electrolyte water at the vending machines. In the shadows he was being observed by hidden cameras. The cameras examined his muscles and overall fitness.

“His strength… his endurance… his speed… how can it be contained in the body of an average man…?” an aged man watching from the source of the camera feed growled.

“Perhaps it is related to that tattoo around his neck?” the maid standing beside him suggested.

“Gloria… invite him over… do whatever it takes… I must know the secret to his strength…” the man ordered.

“Understood.” she replied bowing to him before leaving.

Ichigo was sleeping in when knocking on his front door disturbed him. He shuffled to the front door and opened it. Sure enough the maid was standing there. Ichigo took a second to rub the sleep out of his eyes to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.

“My master has asked for your presence in his home.” Gloria told him.

“Why?” he asked.

“He requires someone skilled at wrestling.” she replied.

“What’s in it for me?” he asked.

“If you win… my hand shall be your prize.” she replied.

“Not interested.” he sighed.

“Am I not beautiful enough?” she asked.

“Not that… I only wrestle strong opponents, so if I’m just demonstrating skill then I’m not really going to be able to give my best effort because of my situation.” he explained.

“Strong opponents huh….?” she thought to herself.

“Indeed. My master has taken your dilemma into account with his invitation. He wishes to give you the toughest opponent you’ve faced yet. Please, I insist you come.” Gloria urged him.

“The toughest huh? Well I can’t disappoint him after he’s gone to so much trouble now can I?” Ichigo smirked confidently.

He got dressed, packed his gear, and entered the limo with Gloria. She was happy she didn’t have to resort to force. Eventually the limo arrived in the driveway of a mansion. The aged man was there to greet them at the door.

“Greetings, Ichigo. I am Professor Albert Wayne, and I profess in biological development.” he introduced himself shaking Ichigo’s hand.

“I hear you’ve got a tough opponent for me.” Ichigo smirked.

“Indeed I do… someone that’s been dying to face you.” he smiled.

He led Ichigo inside and down into his lab area. He allowed Ichigo to change into his gear so he could prepare the ring. Albert then entered a dark bedroom and bent over the bed.

“My sweet… your sister has to leave you again… hopefully after this time, you will be able to go out to play with her.” Albert smiled stroking the hair of a sleeping girl who looked to be in her early teens.

A girl slightly older than her then carefully got out of the other side of the bed. In the dim light long hair gracefully moved as she stretched. Albert opened the wardrobe and pulled an outfit out bringing it to her.

“This will be the last…? She’ll be better…?” she asked him as she changed clothes.

“If the sample I get reveals the secret to abnormal durability… then yes… we won’t have to keep her in bed anymore… and I won’t ever have to take those tools to you again.” Albert smiled.

“Then today I will give everything I have.” she growled balling her fists.

Ichigo finished his stretches in the ring when the bell began ringing. He stood up and froze when he saw his opponent. The light revealed the girl to be ghostly pale with long red hair, her left forearm was a metal prosthetic with wires connected to her reattached hand to make it work. There were metal braces on her knees with wires connecting to a metal garter belt. Her actual clothing comprised of black ring boots, a blood red and black backless leotard, and a black choker. Her expression was lifeless, which matched the scars on her face. In fact, the majority of the skin Ichigo could see had scars big and small covering it. What happened to this girl?

“I present to you my oldest daughter, Seraphia Wayne. She is the ultimate product of my research into enhancement without crossing into the territory of playing god.” Albert told Ichigo.

“You modified her?” Ichigo asked.

“She was so adamant that I modify her to help with my research… how could I refuse her?” he replied.

“Now… when that bell rings, don’t hold anything back… so I can give my sister the final sample needed to make her strong enough to be an ordinary girl.” Seraphia spoke taking a stance.

“If you’re as strong as he says you are… let’s hope you can handle me when I’m not holding back…” Ichigo spoke as his expression became somber and his eyes and hair changed color once more.

“Yes… the power I’ve searched for…” Albert smiled as he lifted the bell hammer as the maid entered the ring with a referee shirt on.

-Ding-

Both moved at high speed locking fists pushing against one another. Seraphia saw into his golden eyes and witnessed his pupils turn to slits as he slammed his knee into her stomach. He threw her to the ropes so hard the corners creaked a bit before they propelled her back at him to receive a hard clothesline. 

She rolled to her feet but her world was already shaking. Her attempts to grapple him were all met with dodges and counters. The ring was getting damaged more and more as the match continued too. This truly had to be what her father was missing to help her sister. She needed to try harder…

She finally managed to slip through and suplex him. To her horror, he was facing her in her arms and giving her an icy stare not appearing hurt in the slightest by her suplex. The two got back to their feet and both threw a punch, but it was a mistake on her part as she used her prosthetic causing the bar acting as her forearm to buckle and bust. He then moved fast throwing her to a corner.

“Father… Angel… I’m sorry… I can’t win…” she whimpered to herself as he approached her.

“Hey… why do you need to wrestle so many people?” Ichigo asked her.

“What?” she replied.

“I asked you why you have to win against people in matches to get DNA samples from them.” Ichigo restated.

“We needed to be sure the DNA my father worked into his cure to my sister were very strong… what better non-lethal way than wrestling?” she told him.

“The HWA didn’t try to help you?” he asked.

“They said she was a lost cause.” she replied sniffling.

“So this form’s DNA is what they need… I will admit that it keeps me from getting sick… just once I’ll lend myself to science.” he thought to himself.

“I’ll give you some of my DNA, but it’s obvious you can’t win so tell him you give.” Ichigo told her.

“Why do I have to give? Be a gentleman and say you give.” Seraphia pouted.

“I can’t lose on purpose, my body punched me in the dick last time I tried to do that. Plus the sooner you give the faster your father can get my DNA.” Ichigo told her.

“Ow… fine! I give up!” Seraphia shouted stamping her foot in frustration.

-DING DING DING-

“Ichigo Kuro… you’re a strange one… but thank you.” Albert smiled shedding a tear.

Albert drew some blood from Ichigo while he was still in 100% Mode, as Ichigo called it, and mixed it into an elixir with other fluids that Ichigo wasn’t about to try and pronounce the names of. He looked proud of his work and then entered his daughter’s bedroom to administer the medicine. When he came out he had a small smile on his face.

“Ichigo Kuro… my younger daughter Angel originally had a condition known as Lax Muscle Syndrome that meant she couldn’t even turn her head without help. Not five minutes after introducing the medicine to her bloodstream she turned in her sleep… for the first time in her life… she moved without any help…” Albert spoke sniffling before falling to his knees with a huge grin on his face.

“I’m glad I could help you.” Ichigo smiled.

“It took sixteen years, but she can be a normal girl.” Seraphia sighed.

“By the way, get her a real prosthetic, it’s unnatural to artificially keep her severed hand in use like that.” Ichigo told Albert.

“You’re right… I can’t fix everything with science… it’s my fault she even lost half of her arm… I tripped holding nitroglycerin.” he spoke starting to cry.

“I already said I’ve forgiven you, so please stop crying…” Seraphia groaned.

“Well, I’ll leave you to have family time. I wish you all the best.” Ichigo smiled before casually walking off.

Looking at Ichigo’s back, Albert finally saw it… the dragon coiled around him. People often called him the Dragon of Vengeance, but Albert saw a different story. He saw a Dragon of Strength, Virtue, and Compassion. There went the ultimate competitor… The Dude.

Once Ichigo got outside he found himself confronted by the woman in the cloak. She remained silent staring at him. She then dropped her cloak showing she was his age with long blue hair. Her attire consisted of brown and red cowboy boots, work-style blue jeans, a black tank top, and robotic grappling gloves going to her elbows. She had a serious expression on her face.

“Ichigo Kuro…” she spoke in a stern tone of voice.

“Yeah?” he asked as the roots of his hair began to turn.

“My name is Aoi Kazuma! Please teach me how to wrestle!” she exclaimed bowing.

“Huh…?” Ichigo asked.

“I’m a novice that couldn’t wrestle my way out of a paper bag! Teach me how to wrestle as you do!” she pleaded.

“Um… do you have some kind of motive for wrestling…?” Ichigo asked raising an eyebrow.

“To pound S Rank Wrestler ‘Empress’ into the canvas to make her finally taste defeat.” she replied.

“You sure you shouldn’t join the HWA’s non-hero circuit instead?” he asked.

“No! It has to be someone outside the HWA I learn from! Empress knows the HWA’s style inside and out! I wouldn’t stand a chance no matter how good I got! Please!” she begged.

“Are there any downsides to this…? She’s eager to learn at the least, but it isn’t for everyone. Then again looking at her size and muscles alone, I can tell she’s done some sort of strength building… maybe from working on a farm? She doesn’t have a hick accent though…” Ichigo pondered in his head.

“Is your silence… a no…?” she asked nervously.

“Sure, I’ll teach you.” Ichigo shrugged.

“You mean it?!” she exclaimed excitedly.

“First thing’s first though… tell me that isn’t the same as your in-ring attire.” Ichigo stated.

“Is something wrong with it?” she asked tilting her head.

“I think I made a mistake...” Ichigo thought to himself.


	3. The Good, The Bad, and The Dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo gets called in to reclaim a belt for a cowgirl wrestler, but not by someone he's particularly happy to see.

It’s been a week since Aoi became Ichigo’s student, but all he can really teach her were the basics. He had to spend two days of that week sorting out her inability to tell good attire from poor attire though. The attire she settled on were black tights, a black sports bra, ring boots, and generically white knee and elbow pads. He had to convince her to get gloves to go with it.

“Master, all I’ve been learning are the basics. When will I move on to the actual moves and techniques?” Aoi asked him.

“I gotta be sure you’ve got them down pat. If you screw up and get seriously hurt because you didn’t know what you were doing that’ll reflect very badly on me.” he replied sipping a soda.

“I’ve also been meaning to ask… how come you eat almost exclusively junk food?” Aoi asked him.

“My curse won’t let me lose on purpose, so I’m eating unhealthy on purpose so I get weak enough to finally lose clean without giving up. So far I’m not getting any results though…” he answered.

“Think it knows what you’re doing and is somehow turning the carbs and fats into fuel instead of harmful substances?” Aoi asked.

“I’ll be absolutely pissed if that’s the case.” he groaned.

“How did you even get cursed?” she asked leaning on the ropes of the ring.

“My teacher told me I wasn’t ready for something. I decided to prove her wrong. The end result is what you see now; I got kicked out of the school and basically left to break the curse on my own.” Ichigo explained.

“That’s horrible of her!” Aoi exclaimed.

“Not really, I had it coming for disobeying her. She’s equally harsh to all of her students.” he shrugged.

“What was the original reason you wanted to wrestle?” she asked.

“My mom wanted to become HWA Champion… but met my dad and fell in love along the way. I was just a stupid kid, I promised her I’d become champion for her.” he sighed with a shy smile.

“Have you tried to keep that promise?” Aoi asked.

“I gave up on it a long time ago, realized how stupid I was thinking I could waltz in and claim the belt.” he smiled at her.

“You were a kid, you didn’t know any better.” Aoi giggled.

Meanwhile, near the west stadium a showdown was going on. For the billionth time the brunette bombshell Sheriff Suzanne was facing down the raven haired outlaw Bloody Janette. Janette usually cheats, but she’s always played fair against the sheriff to multiply the blow to her pride. To date the score is 233 to 0. Today wasn’t looking to be different either as Suzanne locked in her Star Stretch submission hold.

“Just give up, Janette!” Suzanne laughed.

“Not… today!” she roared when something separated the two.

“What in tarnation?!” Susanne exclaimed rolling to her feet.

To her shock Janette was emitting a dark aura with a large lizard monster behind her twitching spastically as it readied its claws. It then cloaked itself and both Janette and the monster began beating on Suzanne. They kept wailing on her until she coughed up blood. Only then did Janette cover her as the monster forced the referee down holding her in place with one foot.

“NOW!!!” Janette roared at her.

“1! 2! 3!” the referee counted with tears in her eyes.

-DING DING DING-

“At last! Now I’M ruler of the western side of the city!” Janette laughed hysterically holding Suzanne’s belt.

“Y-You… won’t get away… with this…” she coughed spitting up more blood.

“Oh… but I already have… with you out of the picture, the Western Face Gem won’t be functioning anymore.” Janette chuckled gently slapping her face.

“So that’s your game…” Suzanne groaned holding her ribs.

“Oh yes… and you aren’t going to be the only one this happens to, my dear cowgirl. A reckoning you faces have had coming for a long time is about to happen…” Janette giddily grinned.

“I’d love to see you try to topple the HWA…” Suzanne scoffed.

“It’ll happen. Get this bitch out of my ring!” she ordered.

Suzanne was admitted to a hospital soon after. The HWA immediately called their S Rank Heroes to meet. Sadly, only four could make it. Those four were Esdeath the Reaper, her husband The Ferryman, Cruel Takeya, and the infamous female wrestler who goes by the name “Judgment”. Esdeath and Ferryman were wearing matching black robes. Cruel Takeya was in black leather pants with a metal chest piece. Judgment wore her long golden hair down and was dressed in black ring boots, black skin-tight shorts, a pure white body piece with a long V showing her cleavage, and black gloves.

“As you can see, the Face Crystal is in jeopardy. The West Gem has gone translucent without color, meaning the belt has been claimed by a Heel. According to A Rank Wrestler Sheriff Suzanne, there are other conspiring Heels looking to take advantage of the weakened Faces to stage a coup of power.” a man in a suit told them.

“Morons. If we establish the rules clearly enough they won’t win because of the DQ.” Esdeath scoffed.

“Heels know how to get around DQ, Esdeath. Distractions, faking an injury, outside interference, and much more.” Cruel Takeya told her.

“What do we do then? If Heels start getting their paranormal strength back we risk being overrun.” The Ferryman sighed.

“What are you three squabbling for? The HWA is already on top of it. Right now I plan on heading north to take the belt from the guardian there so the gem’s power is in safe hands. I advise you all do the same and make damn sure not to make any rookie mistakes.” Judgment lectured them.

“You’d do that?!” the man in the suit exclaimed.

“Of course. If Heels retake control the people will be in jeopardy because Heels don’t care if the crowd gets hurt as long as they’re satisfied with their match.” Judgment told him.

“We need to reclaim the West Belt though…” Esdeath mentioned.

“Fine. I’ll have my idiot ex-pupil get it.” Judgment sighed.

“Wait, you actually have an ex-pupil? Someone who got kicked from your wrestling school? I thought you had a 100% graduation rate?” Cruel Takeya asked in genuine shock.

“Yes, normally that is the case. This pupil, however, was probably both my best and worst student ever. The best in how easily he learned my techniques, but the worst in that he always had to improve it and put his own spin on it before he was ready for it.” she sighed.

“The ultimate technique?” all four asked.

“The ultimate technique.” she nodded.

“So he failed it, big whoop.” Esdeath scoffed.

“That’s just it… he partially succeeded, resulting in his current situation.” Judgment corrected her.

“What makes you think he’ll listen to you if you kicked him out?” the man asked.

“Shit…” she cursed under her breath.

At Ichigo’s usual gym he was eating a burger while Aoi did cool down stretches. Aoi was still fascinated by how he doesn’t exercise for very long. He really did want to lose to someone. At that moment Judgment entered through the doors. She spotted Ichigo and calmly walked over.

“What are you eating?” she asked him.

“A cheeseburger…?” he answered giving her a look as if she were stupid.

“That’s not a very healthy thing to be eating…” she growled.

“I know. Hopefully soon I can get rid of this curse if I weaken my muscles enough.” Ichigo told her taking another bite.

“You’re setting a horrid example for your friend.” she scolded him.

“Like you have any business lecturing me.” he scoffed.

“I am your teacher!” she roared.

“No. You aren’t. What was it you said? ‘Leave and never come back, you did this to yourself so you have to fix it on your own’? I’m doing exactly that.” Ichigo told her.

“I…” she froze, stunned in disbelief at his lack of fear or respect.

“You lost the right to be called my teacher when you didn’t even give me the slightest bit of a direction to go. You literally left me in the cold of winter to deal with this curse myself. Most people at least tell cursed people how to break the curse.” Ichigo lectured her before grabbing his bag leaving the gym.

“Master, wait up!” Aoi exclaimed hurrying when Judgment grabbed her hand.

“Deliver a message for me… the west crystal is in danger and he needs to get the belt back.” she told Aoi.

“Master doesn’t care about the HWA. He only cares about facing strong opponents.” Aoi told her.

“Do you know how strong someone has to be to claim one of those belts?” she asked.

“Oh…” Aoi spoke realizing that fact before rushing to catch up to Ichigo.

“Ichigo Kuro… you’re not my worst student, but my greatest regret as both a teacher and a wrestler. If I could just make you see that...” Judgment sighed.

Aoi managed to catch up to Ichigo, who was getting some fried meat buns. He still looked to be in a bad mood too. She knew that she had to tell him anyway.

“Sorry you had to see that.” Ichigo sighed.

“Um… you said you had the curse coming… so why did you blow up like that?” Aoi asked.

“When she kicked me out I didn’t receive any details about my curse; what it was, how to break it, or a good place to find a way to break it. She expelled me and out I went. It’s one thing to deserve a curse, it’s another to deserve being forced to live with the curse for months before figuring out what it is.” Ichigo answered.

“What’s hindering about the curse?” Aoi asked.

“It lets me, or rather forces me, to go to 110% of my body’s performing ability. Doing so… can kill people. I only ever go to 100%, I make sure of it. I ended the careers of numerous wrestlers because of it. I want to have fun in a match, you know? To enjoy the thrill of my skills against theirs. The curse… makes me have to be conscious of what I’m doing at any given moment. I have no time for cutting loose.” Ichigo explained.

“So would you really be able to say you lost giving everything you have if you haven’t lost at 110% though?” Aoi asked.

“The curse only applies to my full regular capabilities, 100%. That extra 10% isn’t part of my actual person.” he answered.

“Oh right! Your teacher said a Heel claimed the West City Belt.” Aoi told him.

“A City Belt, huh? That means the Heel must have been pretty high class, because the heroes in charge of those belts won’t go down without a hell of a fight.” Ichigo mused.

“Your teacher was hoping you might… reclaim the belt?” Aoi nervously chuckled.

“Well… if I do, the HWA is going to breathe down my neck to join and move since I don’t live in the west part of the city. At the same time it might be the opponent I’m looking for, and even if not it’ll have stronger opponents coming my way seeking the belt…” Ichigo spoke weighing the pros and cons.

“It might be a way of your old teacher apologizing for not helping you in your time of need.” Aoi told him.

“If she wants my forgiveness tell her to kick my ass in the ring, because I know for sure she could… but she’s refused every challenge so far, which tells me she refuses responsibility.” he scoffed.

“That’s harsh…” Aoi told him.

“She’d be pissed if I wasn’t, her first lesson is making sure someone knows when they’ve screwed up royal. Why do you think she kicked me out instead of just telling me I screwed up and kick my ass in drills for the next two months? Anyway, we’re going to the west part of the city. I’m grabbing a change of clothes from the house and we’ll be on our way.” Ichigo explained.

“In that case I’ll meet you at the rail station after grabbing some extra clothes myself.” Aoi nodded hurrying off.

Once they arrived at West Station, who should be standing there but Sheriff Suzanne. Oddly enough, she was dressed in sandals, blue jeans and a red polo shirt. Even weirder, she approached them.

“So you’re The Dude? For a former student of Judgment you look like a jobber.” Suzanne commented.

“That’s just me neglecting my muscles.” Ichigo scoffed.

“Don’t worry, he can claim that belt no problem.” Aoi assured her.

“He’d better. I’m in no shape to get in the ring right now.” she sighed with a hand on her ribs.

“You’re pregnant?” Aoi gasped earning her a karate chop to the head.

“Mah ribs are broken ya idgit!” she roared before grunting in pain holding her ribs again.

“The country accent comes out when she’s mad…” Ichigo mused.

“Anyway, I’ll take you to the Hall of Champions. That’s where that smug bitch is waiting for challengers…” Suzanne told them.

On the way there people were recognizing Suzanne and Ichigo. Aoi couldn’t help smiling with pride being Ichigo’s student. She also overheard stories of the tough opponents he’s beaten without breaking a sweat. She couldn’t wait to see him in action for real. The minute they entered the Hall of Champions, Janette could be seen sitting on the throne resting her chin on her knuckles with a grin plastered on her face.

“Who’d you bring this time? A no-account streetfighter?” Janette giggled.

“I brought The Dude to be your opponent.” Suzanne told her.

“The Dude? That vigilante wrestler from central? Oh my god, you did didn’t you?! This is priceless! The HWA, only THE Hyper Wrestling powerhouse of the world, asked someone who refuses to wrestle for them for help!” Janette laughed hysterically.

“One, I’m not a vigilante because they were all open challenge matches…” Ichigo sighed.

“She’s really cocky to be mocking her opponent.” Aoi growled.

“Sure, I’ll fight the vigilante. I guarantee he’ll lose though.” Janette chuckled sadistically.

Ichigo changed in the locker room and proceeded to the ring. The minute his foot touched the inside of the canvas his hair and eyes changed. A pre-teenage girl referee then entered the ring to check both for weapons. After proceeding to the center she gave the signal.

-DING-

The instant Janette moved Ichigo threw a punch to his left decking her lizard in the snout uncloaking it also making it let out an agonized roared falling backward with a leg twitching. Jannete tried to capitalize but he slid behind her and performed a german suplex. 

“He knows where it’s gonna come from?!” Suzanne exclaimed in shock.

“Oh, it’s the shadow… it can cloak its body, but not its shadow.” Aoi pointed out to her.

“Come to think of it, it was cloudy the day I lost…” Suzanne spoke thinking about it.

Ichigo was only able to land a few moves on Janette every time he’d knock the lizard on its back. Of course, that got annoying very fast. Ichigo delivered an uppercut to the lizard’s jaw so hard some of its teeth busted out of its mouth as it flew out of the ring hitting the wall leaving a lizard-shaped indent. Janette was frozen in horror.

“There. Now it’s just you and me…” Ichigo told her.

“Fine… I don’t need some dumb lizard to take you out…” she bluffed.

She charged him and he countered her no matter what she threw at him. Her rage grew and grew as she kept at him. She tried to perform a  leaping clothesline only to be met with a punch to the gut taking the wind out of her wobbling back holding her belly with saliva trailing down to her chin.

“You’re nothing like I was told you would be… guess without your lizard you’re an Average Jane.” Ichigo sighed disappointedly.

“What did you say?!” Janette roared.

“I’m ending this.” Ichigo told her.

She charged him again and he delivered a powerful kick to her ribs making her cough blood as she fell on her back. She lay there breathing heavily with her eyes rolled back in her head as he put a foot on her. Ichigo was giving her a cold emotionless look as the referee got down.

“1! 2! 3!” she counted before signaling the bell.

-DING DING DING-

“Master was so cool.” Aoi squealed as Ichigo took the belt exiting the ring.

“You’re trained by Judgment alright. Outright merciless to those who cheat in the ring.” Suzanne whistled as Ichigo’s hair and eyes reverted.

“I hate that I keep letting myself get hyped knowing there’s a good chance the opponent won’t stack up.” Ichigo sighed scratching his head.

“All that’s left is you joining the HWA.” Suzanne chuckled.

“Not happening.” Ichigo yawned.

“Why not?!” she exclaimed in shock.

“I’d have to mandatorily face jobbers like her. That won’t help me in the slightest bit. I need strong opponents.” he answered before heading for the locker room, changing, and then heading for the doors.

“Master, didn’t you say you’d have to?” Aoi asked.

“I’m going to hold out for as long as I can. Who knows, they might take my condition into account.” Ichigo sighed.

“Master…” Aoi sighed.

“Sorry. I’m me.” he shrugged.

Elsewhere in the dark of the ocean, a submarine was excavating precious minerals. It was going smoothly until a burst of bubbles made the sub have to back off. A blue light then began shining out making the people in the sub begin to freak out…


	4. Aoi's Rainy Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Aoi's time to get in the ring.

Aoi woke up at 5am as she usually does. She ate a balanced breakfast, did morning stretches, and showered to get ready for the day. At 7am she hurried over to Ichigo’s place for today’s lesson. She found a note addressed to her on the fence to her surprise.

“Aoi, no lesson today, tomorrow, the day after, or the one after that. That’s four days of no lessons. My work’s finished refurbishing the store so I can start again, so these four days out of the week I’ll be working.” -Ichigo

“So that’s how master supports himself…” Aoi mused.

With no lesson she decided to do a light workout at the gym before going for a jog around the park. Storm clouds began moving in so she hurried home. Unfortunately the rain caught her forcing her to duck into a toy store.

“I don’t remember rain being in the forecast…” Aoi sighed ringing her shirt out.

She decided to wander around until it let up a little and found many toys that brought her back to her early childhood. While strolling through memory lane she overheard the radio. According to it another event was being overrun by an unexpected competitor who’s already beaten ten opponents in a row. Regardless of the rain she ran through the rain to get there when out of the corner of her eye she saw Ichigo behind a register wearing a uniform making her skid to a stop almost falling on her backside. She then hurried in to him.

“Master, there’s a strong opponent at an event downtown!” Aoi told him.

“So? I’m on the clock right now.” Ichigo shrugged.

“Isn’t this something more important? Ten hero wrestlers have already been defeated!” Aoi argued.

“Wrestling is a hobby if anything, I’m not getting paid for it.” Ichigo told her.

“You’d leave those people to that invader’s mercy?!” Aoi exclaimed in shock.

“If you’re so concerned then why don’t you go do something about it? I have work to do.” Ichigo suggested.

“Me… that’s right… I’ve been training under you for a while now… I need to test my own skills.” Aoi nodded confidently clenching her fist.

“Go get ‘em.” Ichigo cheered and Aoi zoomed off.

“Who was that?” the cashier next to Ichigo asked.

“I teach her how to wrestle on my days off. She’s got it in her head that I’m some kind of hero of justice that doesn’t join the association because ‘heroes don’t need to be paid’ or something like that.” Ichigo answered while ringing up the next customer.

Aoi hurried to the sports stadium downtown and into the locker room. She quickly changed into her attire and then hurried out to the ring where the ceiling was wide open letting rain fall. The wrestler in the ring was a tall, jacked, crimson fish man who had a long fin going from his neck to above his posterior.

“Ah, another human to crush… I wonder if you’ll be any more challenge than those riff raff.” the wrestler cackled.

“I am Aoi Kazuma! Student of Ichigo Kuro! In the name of justice I will defeat you!” Aoi roared causing dead silence among the terrified audience.

“What? No transformation? No ace-in-the-hole you’re going to use on me?” the wrestler sked.

“Just me and my moves” Aoi answered.

“This should be good…” he grinned with sharp teeth.

-DING-

Aoi was astonished by the fish man’s speed and agility. She used their height difference to her advantage in easily slipping by and striking his blind spots though. She recalled many situations her master put her through that resembled her current circumstances. Grappling in weather conditions, being outmatched in strength and turning it around, using blind spots, and what moves to use in what order for the most effect all flew through her mind.

“This is getting fun! I can go all out against you!” the fish man cackled suddenly blasting Aoi’s gut with a jet stream from his throat leaving a bad bruise taking the wind out of her.

The fish man was faster now and relentlessly performing moves. He suplexed Aoi, piledrived her, power bombed her, slammed her against the corner, and body slammed her. She was bleeding from the head and lip barely conscious laying on the mat when he finally gave her a second to rest. It didn’t last long as he quickly climbed the corner and leapt frog splashing her. The referee nervously got down…

“1! 2!” he counted when Aoi stubbornly kicked out.

Aoi’s vision was shaking. She couldn’t think straight. That was… until she looked to ringside. Her good eye widened seeing Ichigo there sipping a drink with a burger in his other hand. He came to see her wrestle when he’d said he had work. It reminded her of when her father told her he was too busy to make it to father’s day at school, but showed up at the last minute to surprise her. It filled her with a new determination. The desire to show that her hard work was paying off. She got to her feet and remembered Ichigo’s most important lesson… how a finishing move should be.

She let him come at her and slid by his punch. She then grabbed his waist, pulled him up, and began to swing him. Using the built up momentum she let herself and her opponent get carried into the air where she then drove him into the mat with a spinning suplex. A finishing move… needs to be simple yet powerful enough to secure the win!

“1! 2! 3!” the referee counted.

-DING DING DING-

“The winner of the match is Aoi Kazuma!” the announcer roared with tear-filled eyes.

Ichigo got in the ring and handed her a towel and water bottle. He had his usual gentle smile on. Aoi could have shed a tear at that moment.

“You were great. See what practicing the basics and mastering them gets you?” Ichigo told her.

“I’ll make sure to learn even more and keep improving.” Aoi smiled before passing out into his arms.

“Next time though… try not to work yourself so hard you pass out. If you’ve got nothing left it’s okay to let the loss happen.” Ichigo chuckled.

Aoi wound up recovering for four weeks from her injuries. She wasn’t even allowed to go jogging. Ichigo made sure to visit and cook for her during that time. She could be proud of herself though… because it was proof she was on her way to accomplishing her goal.


End file.
